Kitty Fiasko
by Draco-MoS
Summary: Ein wenig lustig, wird (oder ist) HarryDraco.
1. Default Chapter

Ich hatte eine fixe Idee und wollte mal schauen was so daraus wird...

Bitte KEINE Beschwerden das Draco oder Harry OOC sind, das ist schließlich eine Fanfiction òo´

Dis: Mir gehört nichts, und ich bekomme kein Geld dafür

Pairing: Wird mal Harry-Draco

/blubber/ - gedachtes

„blubber"– gesagtes

-Flashback- - erklärt sich von selbst

Nun viel Spas

* * *

Die Flure waren geschmückt, es duftete nach Plätzchen. 

Vereinzelt liefen Schüler durch die Gänge, alle eingewickelt in lange Schalls.

Winzige Schneeflocken tanzten im Wind, das Gelände lag still.

Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis die Weihnachtsferien beginnen würden.

Alle Schüler waren ob dieser herrlichen Tage bester Laune...

Jedenfalls fast alle..

„Das war so unfair! Snape haßt mich doch!"

Wut entbrannt lief Harry Potter die Gänge entlang, dicht gefolgt von Hermine und Ron.

„Harry, jetzt reg dich nicht so auf, du weißt doch wie er ist."

Beide hatten Mühe Harry zu folgen, als dieser Plötzlich stehen blieb.

Verwunder von diesem Sinneswandel wollte Hermine grade fragen was denn los sei, als sie den Grund dafür sah.

Schnell wich sie einige Schritte zurück so das Harry sich ebenfalls knapp hinter der Biegung verstecken konnte.

Keine zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt stand Draco, der anscheinend sehr in ein Buch vertieft war.

Harry viel auf das er dabei von einem Fuss auf den anderen Wippte und leicht lächelte.

Ron der von allem nicht wirklich etwas mitbekam stand nun mehr als unruhig hinter Hermine.

„Was ist los?"

Es war zwar nur ein Flüstern, doch es reichte anscheinend um Draco abzulenken.

Dieser klappte das Buch halb zu und sah sich um.

In diesem Moment verlor Harry das Gleichgewicht, kippte nach vorne und landete unsanft vor Draco.

Hermine drückte Ron weiter nach hinten, es wäre ungünstig wenn sie beide jetzt auch noch auffliegen würden.

Einen kurzen Moment sah Draco verwundert auf Harry runter, dann umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen.

„Na Potter? Vom Besen gefallen?"

Harry sprang auf und klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang.

„Jaja, sehr witzig.."

Ihre Streitereien hatten sich in den letzten Monaten sehr abgebaut, sie zickten sich nur noch liebevoll an, wie Lee Jordan beim letzten Quidditch verlauten lies.

Vielleicht sollte man erwähnen dass das Spiel danach völlig aus den Fugen lief.

Gewonnen hat schlußendlich Gryffindor, da Harry knapp über dem Boden vom Besen viel und auf dem Schnatz

landetet.

Draco sah kurz zu wie Harry versuchte seinen Umhang grade zu rücken dann schaute er in alle Richtungen und entspannte sich merklich.

„Übrigens danke für das Buch!"

Draco klopfte mit zwei Fingern auf den Umschlag des Buches in seinen Armen.

„Wirklich interessant diese Geschichten. Wie hieß es gleich? Weihnachtsmärchen?"

Harry sah nun wieder auf und lächelte Draco an.

„Ja, Märchen. Freut mich das es dir gefällt."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren nicht und selbst Ron sah mehr als überrascht aus.

Langsam schlichen sie sich näher heran um einen Blick auf die beiden werfen zu können.

Es war unglaublich. Wie in einem schlechten Film.. oder einer schlechten Fanfiction.

„Hör mal, ich muss los, hab noch Nachhilfe bei Snape. Sehen wir uns... um 7?"

Draco trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu und tippte ihm gegen die Brust.

Dieser überlegte kurz, gab Draco dann einen leichten knuff in die Seite.

„Ja klar, alles wie gewohnt."

Beide standen noch immer voreinander.

„Gut, ich freu mich schon."

Mit diesen Worten wandte Draco sich ab und ging von dannen.

Erst jetzt viel Harry ein das Hermine und Ron noch hinter der Ecke standen.

/Oh Gott, das habe ich vergessen!/

Er überlegte kurz ob er sich etwas ausdenken sollte, oder gleich vom Astronomieturm springen soll.

Er entschloß sich dann doch dafür die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Alles andere würde eh nichts bringen...

Hermine packte Ron und zog ihn zu Harry.

Eine Weile starte sie ihn an, bis Ron der Kragen platzte.

„WAS WAR DAS DENN?!"

Harry zuckte merklich zusammen.

„Ich.. äh.. wie soll ich sagen.."

Hermine schaute immer noch skeptisch auf Harry bis sich ihr Blick schlagartig erhellte.

„Das hat nicht zufällig was mit dem –Vorfall- zutun?"

Harry fühlte sich überrannt.

„Vorfall? Das vor Halloween?"

Anscheinend war Ron heute voll auf Draht.

Langsam wurde es Harry nun zu ungemütlich, er wollte nur noch weg.

Hermine, die ein super Gespür für sowas hatte, drehte sich wieder zu Harry.

„Und? Habe ich recht?"

Der angesprochene ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Ja, es hat alles mit dem –Kitty Fiasko- angefangen..."

„Kitty-Fiasko..."

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich Rons Magen einmal um die eigene Achse..

-Flaschback-

Kürbisköpfe lächelten von den Wänden herunter, aufgebaut auf Säulen, schwebend.

Kerzen verstärkten zusätzlich die leicht gruselige Stimmung.

Viele Schüler harkten heute wieder einen Tag auf dem Kalender ab.

Denn, ja, in zwei Tagen war Halloween.

Bekanntlich der schönste Tag im Jahr.

„Ich bin müde.. Können wir nicht Zaubertränke ausfallen lassen?"

Ron schlürfte die Gänge entlang, unfähig seine Augen aufzuhalten.

„Ja klar, eine tolle Idee. Schwänzen wir den Unterricht bei Snape."

In Harry's Stimme lag ein Hauch Ironie.

„Im Grunde hat er recht Harry, wir könnten etwas bei den Vorbereitungen für Halloween helfen und hätten somit eine Ausrede."

Nicht nur das Harry verwundert war soetwas von Hermine zu hören, nein er fürchtete auch nachgeben zu müssen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wir sollten lieber hingehen. Ich bin nicht besonders gut in Zaubertränke und Ron..."

Er drehte sich zu dem eben erwähnten um, der jedoch war damit beschäftigt nicht einzuschlafen.

Hermine ging einige Schritte näher zu Harry und lugte neugierig in sein Gesicht.

„Macht dir das arbeiten mit Malfoy etwa Spaß?"

Sie klang belustigt, ob gleich auch interessiert.

Harry wollte gerade eine eben aus den Finger gesaugten Antwort geben als Ron plötzlich keuchte.

Hermine drehte sich prompt um, Harry tat das erst nach dem nächsten Ausruf.

„Malfoy du Arsch!"

Ron war anscheinend mit Draco zusammengestoßen der gerade um die Ecke gebogen war.

„Du bist das Arsch! Du hast mich umgerannt du ... du.."

Draco schien nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein.

Harry fehlten die schönen Beschimpfungen die Draco sonst immer von sich gab.

Ron platzte der Kragen, er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich stopf dir das Maul!"

Harry, der schon eine Katastrophe nahen sah, sprang schnell dazwischen und drückte Ron etwas von Draco weg.

„Mach keinen Mist, das ist es nicht wert."

„Ach, muss Potter das Wiesel beschützen? Wie armselig."

Draco stand mit verschränkten Armen einige Meter weiter weg.

Ron ging einige Schritte zur Seite und hielt den Zauberstab hoch.

Draco zog daraufhin seinen ebenfalls.

Inzwischen hatte sich schon ein kleiner Auflauf um die Gruppe gebildet.

Langsam langte es Harry.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco um ihn zu entwaffnen.

In dem Moment als er den Zauber sprach, stolperte einer der Zuschauer und setzte eine Kette in gang,

die genau in diesem Moment Harry erreichte.

Dieser wurde von einem anderen Gryffindor unsanft in die Rippen gestoßen, woraufhin ein undefinierbares Wort erklang.

Schwarzweiße Funken schossen aus dem Stab und umnebelten Draco.

Der Raum füllte sich rasch mit Nebel.

Eine Geräuschkulisse aus husten, schimpfen und schreien war zu hören.

Als sich der Nebel langsam lichtete verstummten alle Stimmen und jeder sah gebannt auf die Stelle an der Draco stand.

Als die Sicht wieder vollkommen frei war bot sich ein Bild des –Grauens-.

Die meisten der anwesenden Slytherin schlugen sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Draco sah mehr als nervös aus.

Er schaute von eine Schüler zum anderen.

/Ich fühle mich wie vorher, aber wieso starren mich alle an?/

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite um Harry und die anderen Gryffindors sehe zu können.

Sein Blick viel erst auf Harry der mehr als erschreckt schaute, und dann auf die anderen Gryffindors.

Sie.. schauten belustigt.

Ein erschütterndes Lachen durchbrach die Stille.

Ron lag fast auf dem Boden vor lachen.

Nun stimmten auch die anderen Gryffindors mit ein.

Mit Ausnahme von Harry der leicht traurig schaute.

Nun kicherten sogar einige Slytherin.

Draco fing an zu zittern.

„Was?! Was ist los verdammt?!"

Pansy ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm den Spiegel denn sie immer bei sich hatte.

Er nahm ihn entgegen, schaute hinein und wurde noch bleicher als er ohnehin schon ist.

Katzenohren..!

Er drückte Pansy den Spiegel wieder in die Hand und drehte sich etwas nach hinten.

Ein Schwanz!

Ob seines erschütterten Gesichtsausdrucks lachten viele nur noch mehr.

Draco drehte sich um und ging auf Harry zu.

„Was hast du getan? Verdammt nochmal was..!?"

Seine Stimme war hauchdünn, drohte fast zu reißen.

Inzwischen hatten sich noch mehr Leute versammelt, ja es schien als sei ganz Hogwarts hier.

„Ich.. es war keine Absicht."

Draco zitterte stärker, er konnte das Lachen der Leute einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Er packte Harry am Arm und zog in aus der Menge raus, auf den Gang und die Treppen hoch.

Ron wollte gerade hinterher als Hermine ihn festhielt.

„Nein Ron, bleib hier."

Der angesprochene schaute seine Begleiterin verdutzt an.

„Er hat genug. Stell dir mal vor du wärst in seiner Situation."

Ron lies den Kopf hängen.

Hermine hatte recht..

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Draco Harry in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezogen.

Er schloß die Tür und ging dann auf Harry zu.

„War es das was du wolltest?! Wolltest du mich unbedingt fertig machen ja?"

Harry wendete seinen Blick ab.

„Wolltest du das?! Du hast es geschafft! Mach es rückgängig!"

Nun schrie Draco.

„Ich weiß nicht wie. Es war ein Unfall.."

„Ein Unfall? Du .. verdammter Mistkerl! Mach was, mach irgendwas.."

Er schlug mit den Händen vor Harry's Brust und krallte sich dann in sein Hemd.

Harry wusste das er weinte.

Draco lies ihn los und trat einige Schritte zurück.

Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter.

Er ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und drehte sich wieder zu Harry.

„Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich mehr als alles andere."

Er sprach ruhig, fast als würden sie über das Wetter reden.

Von Wut war nichts zu hören.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Harry stand noch einige Minuten einfach da.

Dann befühlte er sein Hemd.

Es war nass, nass von Tränen die er verursacht hatte.

Er wollte sich am liebsten schlagen, er schluckte einmal und ging dann ebenfalls hinaus.

Die Konsequenzen die das haben würde, sollte Draco erzählen das er es war, interessierten ihn jetzt nicht.

Er ging zum Gryffindor-Turm, sprach das Passwort und trat ein.

Viele der Anwesenden lachten, gratulierten ihm.

Hermine kam auf ihn zu und sah in mitfühlend an.

Er blieb jedoch nicht stehen.

Schnurstracks ging er zum Jungenschlafsaal und legte sich hin.

Nur schlafen, das wollte er.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte fühlte er sich noch viel schlechter.

Nicht nur das er schlecht geschlafen hatte, die Vorstellung ihn heute zu sehen war noch viel schlimmer.

Er fragte sich wie schwer es erst für Draco sein muss.

Langsam stand er auf, wusch sich, zog sich an.

Pünktlich kam er mit Ron aus dem Schlafsaal und sie trafen Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie wechselten belanglose Worte, und gingen dann zum Frühstück.

Als Harry sich setzte drehte ihm sich der Magen um.

Der gesamte Gryffindortisch redete über das –Kitty Fiasko-.

Er wollte sich gerade ein Brötchen nehmen als es still wurde.

Alle hielten inne.

Dann hörte er die Tür zufallen und drehte sich um.

Draco hatte den Saal betreten, ging zielstrebig zu seinem Platz und setzte sich.

Er sah wieder vollkommen normal aus.

Langsam fingen sich die anderen wieder und nahmen ihre Gespräche wieder auf.

Harry versuchte sich abzulenken.

Wenigstens bis nach dem Frühstück.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zum Kerker.

Ron erzählte über die neuesten Schlagzeilen die er im Tagespropheten gelesen hatte.

Harry hörte nicht zu und Hermine las in einem ihrer Bücher.

Die Tür stand schon offen.

Harry blieb kurz davor stehen, atmete einmal tief ein und ging dann hinein.

Draco sah's schon auf seinem Platz.

Kurz nachdem Harry sich gesetzt hatte betrat Snape den Raum.

„Ich schreibe euch gleich einen Zaubertrank an die Tafel. Dies schreibt ihr ab und stellt ihn dann her.

Da ich wegen der Dummheit eines -Lehrers- aushelfen muss, werde ich erst kurz vor Ende der Stunde wieder herkommen und alles kontrollieren. BITTE jagen sie sich nicht selbst in die Luft. Nun.."

Er schaute auf einige ganz –besondere- Schüler, winkte dann ein mal mit dem Zauberstab so das an der Tafel das Rezept erschien und ging dann.

Das rascheln von Pergament war zu hören.

Harry schrieb, wie alle anderen auch, den Trank ab.

Sein Blick schweifte jedoch immer zu Draco der neben ihm sah's.

/Er sieht müde aus../

Draco schaute mit müdem Blick auf die Tafel, schrieb hin und wieder ein Wort.

„Was ist?"

Harry zuckte merklich zusammen.

Draco's Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, doch sie reichte aus um Harry aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Es lag kein Zorn in ihr.

„Ich.. weiß nicht was Augustuswurzeln sind."

Es hörte sich an wie eine Notlüge.. und das war es auch.

Draco schaute auf seinen Zettel und fuhr mit dem Finger die Zutatenliste entlang.

„Augustuswurzeln.. das ist dieses komische grüne Knäuel. Ganz rechts im Schrank."

Draco sah nicht auf.

Harry packte derweil sein Pergament weg und ging zum Schrank um die ersten Zutaten zu holen.

Immer mehr Schüler waren ebenfalls fertig mit abschreiben und fingen an sich zu unterhalten.

Einige blieben dabei eine Weile sitzen, andere holten nebenbei Zutaten.

Draco war einer der letzten die noch schrieben.

Dann stand auch er auf und trat neben Harry.

Er schaute einmal den gesamten Schrank entlang, dann auf die zwei Flaschen die Harry schon in der Hand hielt.

Vollkommen sicher griff er nach einigen Zutaten und ging dann wieder zum Tisch.

Harry folgte ihm.

„Hier, hackt das bitte klein."

Draco reichte Harry ein Stück einer Pflanze, sah ihm aber nicht ins Gesicht.

„Ja.. mach ich."

Diese merkwürdige Freundlichkeit war kaum auszuhalten.

Harry's schlechtes Gewissen wuchs um so mehr.

Es wäre im tausendmal lieber wenn Draco toben würde.

Die Stunde verlief ruhig, kurz vor Ende kam Snape, wie angekündigt, und kontrollierte alle Tränke.

„Gut... falsche Farbe.. gut..."

Im großen und ganzen war er zufrieden.

„Gut, ihr dürft jetzt gehen."

Harry wollte gerade aufstehen als ein Schatten ihm die Sicht nahm.

„Meine Herren, bitte räumen sie das Klassenzimmer auf. Widerworte bringen nichts also klappen sie den Mund wieder zu Mr.Potter."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen.

Das Klassenzimmer leerte sich, bis nur noch er und Draco zurück blieben.

Dieser fing sofort mit aufräumen an.

Harry tat es ihm gleich.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie, bis ein Klirren zu hören war.

Harry drehte sich sofort um, konnte im ersten Moment jedoch nicht sehen woher es kam.

„Verdammt.."

Draco kauerte auf dem Boden und sammelte mit einer Hand einige der gehackten Wurzeln auf.

Die andere hielt er dicht an seinem Körper, sie war zu einer Faust geballt.

Sein Gesicht machte Harry stutzig.

Er ging auf ihn zu und bückte sich ebenfalls.

Dann sah er es.

Blut tropfte auf den Boden.

„Zeig mir deine Hand, du bist verletzt!"

Er griff nach Draco's Hand und schaute sich diese an.

Ein nicht gerade kleiner Schnitt zog sich quer darüber.

Draco stand auf, Harry tat es ihm gleich, jedoch ohne seine Hand loszulassen.

Er wollte gerade ein Tuch darum wickeln als Draco sie weg zog.

„Ich brauch keine Hilfe von dir! Von niemandem!"

Er versuchte zornig zu klingen, was ihm aber vollkommen mißlang.

„Hn.."

Er taumelte einen Schritt zurück.

„Alles ok mit dir?"

Der Angesprochene ignorierte die Frage.

„Wieso drehst du dich?.."

Draco schaute Harry fragend an und schwankte immer mehr.

Harry begriff, ging schnell die zwei Schritte auf Draco zu und umarmte ihn.

„Atme durch, nur nicht aufregen."

„Was is..?"

Seine Stimme wurde immer schwächer.

Harry zog ihn nach unten und setzte sich so hin das Draco sich an ihn lehnen konnte.

Dieser tat das auch.

Einige Minuten blieben sie so sitzen, Harry hatte schon Angst das Draco ohnmächtig war und er es nicht bemerkt hatte.

„So ein ... Mist."

Nein, er war eindeutig wach.

„Gehts wieder?"

Harry atmete erleichtert auf.

„Es rauscht in meinen Ohren.. und der Raum kippt nach.. rechts.. nein links."

Draco hielt sich leicht an Harry fest, und lehnte seinen Kopf nun ganz an seine Schulter.

Harry schob ihn ein kleines Stück von sich weg, so das er seine Hand verbinden konnte.

Draco schaute mir trüben Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts.

Als er soweit war schaute er Draco direkt an.

Dieser zog seine Hand wieder näher an seinen Körper und schaute dann ebenfalls auf.

„Es tut mir leid" sprachen beide wie aus einem Munde.

„Ich weiß das es keine Absicht war... Es tat einfach .. so weh."

Er schaute traurig auf den Boden.

Harry hörte zu.

„Ich hasse dich nicht. Weder früher noch jetzt."

Harry schaute nun ebenfalls auf den Boden.

„Damals tat es weh als du mich nicht wolltest. Und jetzt... Es.. tut einfach weh."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es tut mir auch leid. Ich war ein dummes Kind das sich zu viel auf seinen Namen eingebildet hat."

Draco schielte zu Harry.

„Ich hasse dich ja auch nicht."

Nun schaute Draco auf.

„Nicht?"

Harry schaute ihn an und lächelte leicht.

„Nein."

Draco's Augen wurden größer.

„M.. magst du mich? Vielleicht ein bisschen?"

Er klang fast hoffnungsvoll.

Harry lächelte nur noch mehr.

„Ja, ich mag dich.. irgendwie. Im Grunde kenne ich dich ja gar nicht wirklich."

Draco lächelte nun auch.

„Stimmt.. Glaubst du.. wir könnten das ändern?"

Harry sah leicht verwundert aus.

„Na sicher. Aber erstmal sollten wir dich zum Krankenflügel bringen."

Harry stand auf und zog dann Draco auf die Füße.

„N.. nein nein.. runter, wieder runter bitte."

Draco war anscheinend gar nicht gut.

Harry begann sich langsam Sorgen zu machen.

„Du musst unbedingt behandelt werden."

* * *

Hier ist wieder ende. 

Ein Kommi wäre nett, damit ich weiß ob das überhaupt jemand liest.

Übrigens sind die nächsten zwei Teile auch schon fertig.. ;)

P.S. Tut mir leid das der Text so komisch formatiert ist, aber anders konnte ich ihn nicht hochladen...


	2. Entscheidungen und Quidditch

Erstmal danke für dein Kommi, darkheart :)

Geht schon weiter.

/blubber/ - gedachtes

"blubber" – gesagtes

----

Harry hob Draco ungeschickt auf die Arme und blieb dann kurz stehen.

/Man ist der leicht!/

Draco's Gesichtsfarbe war indessen so rot wie Ron's Haare.

Harry kehrte aus seinen Gedanken zurück und schaute auf Draco.

Dieser vermied es Harry auch nur eine Sekunde anzusehen.

Langsam setzte Harry sich in Gang und lief zur Tür.

"Wie soll ich die jetzt öffnen?"

Harry schaute fragend auf Draco runter.

Dieser überlegte kurz und versuchte dann an die Türklinke zu kommen.

"Stell dich etwas schräg hin, dann mach ich die Tür auf."

Nach kurzem Gewusel war es geschafft, die Tür war auf.

Harry trat auf den Gang und schaute sich um.

Er wollte nicht unbedingt mit Draco auf dem Arm gesehen werden.

Derweil tropfte immer mal etwas Blut von Draco's Hand auf Harry's frisch gewaschenen Umhang.

"Vorsicht Stufe!"

"Da liegt ein Buch, fall nicht!"

"Lass mich bloß nicht fallen!"

Durch Draco's ständigem Gelaber wurde Harry langsam nervös.

"Kannst du mal ruhig sein?"

Er bog gerade um die Ecke als er plötzlich vor Hermine stand.

Draco klatschte sich die gesunde Hand an den Kopf.

"Na spitze.."

Hermine schaute leicht irritiert zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her.

Dann stieß sie einen quitschigen Schrei aus.

"Mein Gott, Blut!"

Harry schaute nach unten.

Sein Umhang sah nun wirklich nicht mehr sehr hübsch aus.

"Könnten wie bitte weiter? Mir wird langsam schwindlig."

Harry besann sich wieder seiner Aufgabe und lief ohne ein Wort zu sagen an Hermine vorbei.

Es war noch ein gutes Stück bis sie am Ziel ankommen würden.

Besorgt schaute Harry auf Draco runter der mittlerweile verdächtig still geworden war.

"Mach jetzt nicht schlapp ja?"

Draco schaute langsam auf und sah Harry direkt an.

Dann nickte er.

Das erste mal seit er Draco kannte fühlte Harry keine Wut oder Feindseligkeit ihm gegenüber.

Trotzdem quälte ihn der Gedanke das Draco womöglich nur so tat als würde ihm alles leid tun.

Vielleicht war er in Wahrheit immer noch die selbe Schlange wie früher.

Harry hatte keine Zeit den Gedanken zu ende zu führen da sie endlich bei Madame Pomfrey angekommen waren.

Er warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf Draco der nun mehr als Ohnmächtig aussah.

Von Panik gepackt trat er gegen die Tür, woraufhin er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor.

"Was denn , wass denn?"

Madame Pomfrey öffnete die Tür und sah erstaunt auf Harry, dann auf Draco.

"Du meine Güte, bringen sie ihn rein und legen sie ihn dahinten hin".

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen.

In der Zwischenzeit wuselte Madame Pomfrey in ihrem Kämmerlein herum.

"Machen sie schnell, ich glaube er ist Ohnmächtig!"

Madame Pomfrey kam an Draco's Bett gehuscht und begutachtete ihn.

Nach wenigen Minuten wurde ihr Blick heller, ja sogar leicht amüsiert.

Harry war indessen so aufgeregt das er von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.

Er konnte gar nicht verstehen was daran so lustig war.

"Wo waren sie überhaupt als das" sie zeigte mit einem Finger auf Draco's Hand, "passiert ist?".

Harry überlegte kurz.

"Ich glaube irgendwo im ersten Stock".

Madame Pomfrey sah nun noch erfreuter aus.

"Haben sie ihn etwa den ganzen Weg getragen?".

"Ja, aber könnten sie ihn nicht erstmal zusehen das er sein Bewußtsein wiedererlangt?"

Jetzt lachte Madame Pomfrey.

"Mein Lieber, der gute ist nicht Bewußtlos. Er ist auf dem Weg hier hin nur eingeschlafen".

Harry machte große Augen.

"Ich werde ihm die Hand verbinden, dann muss ich ihn nicht aufwecken. Möchten sie dann bei ihm bleiben?"

Harry überlegte hin und her.

Einerseits wollte er schon bei ihm bleiben.

Andererseits könnte sie hier jemand zusammen sehen.

Er war sich einfach nicht sicher ob Draco es ehrlich gemeint hat.

"Hm.. ja ich bleibe".

Für irgendwas musste er sich schließlich entscheiden.

Madame Pomfrey stand auf und holte Verbandszeug.

Man konnte sie leise flüstern hören "Malfoy und Potter, wer hätte das gedacht!"

Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht.

Wenn man das so hörte war es irgendwie komisch.

Zirka 5 Minuten später war Draco's Hand verbunden und Harry sah's auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett.

So hatte er Zeit sich Draco mal genau anzusehen.

Nicht das er das nicht schon mal getan hätte..

/Er ist wirklich hübsch../

Sein Blick blieb auf dem hübschen Gesicht hängen.

Den feinen Gesichtszügen, den schönen blonden Haaren die so weich aussahen.

Dann wanderte sein Blick hinunter auf die nicht verbundene Hand.

/Was für zarte Finger/

Die Haut so schön hell, im Kontrast mit dem schwarzen Umhang einfach ein Traum.

Er konnte nicht anders, langsam hob er seine Hand und legte sie auf Draco's.

Dann nahm er sie vorsichtig in seine.

Er hatte kaum zwei Minuten so ausgeharrt da rührt Draco sich.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte kurz ins Leere.

Dann wandte er den Kopf zu Harry.

Wenige Sekunden trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann senkte Draco den Kopf und schaute auf seine Hand.

Sie war immer noch mit der von Harry verschränkt.

Draco drückt leicht Harry's Hand und lächelte dann.

"Warst du die ganze Zeit hier?"

Seine Stimme klang schwach.

"Ja... war ich".

Draco schaute Harry nun wieder direkt an.

"Dankeschön..."

Es lag etwas trauriges in seiner Stimme.

Erst jetzt viel Harry auf das sich keiner nach Draco erkundigt hatte.

Nicht seine Gorilla, und Blaise auch nicht.

/Schöne Freunde.../

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken. Das habe ich gerne gemacht".

Harry schenkte Draco ein lächeln.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür geräuschvoll auf und Ron stand in der Tür, dich gefolgt von Hermine.

Hermine trat sofort in den Raum und blieb kurz vor Harry stehen.

Ron stand wie erstarrt im Türrahmen, drehte sich dann um und ging torkelnd davon.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und sah dann zu Hermine.

Er wollte gerade etwas sagen als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Sie sagte jedoch nichts.

"Hermine.."

Harry war der erste der wieder sprach.

"Harry, was wird das hier?"

Sie sah leicht verwirrt und gekränkt aus.

"Na das nachdem es aussieht".

Draco schien langsam wieder er selbst zu sein.

"Hermine.. ich.."

Was sollte er jetzt nur tun.

Er sah auf Hermine, seine beste Freundin und das seit Jahren.

Dann sah er auf Draco, den Jungen der sonst keinen hatte und den er irgendwie mochte.

Draco schaute derweil zur Wand.

Ihm war klar das Harry jetzt aufstehen und gehen würde.

Tief in ihm stiegen Tränen auf.

"Hermine ich bleibe erstmal bei Draco. Wir sehen uns später".

Langsam ging die Sonne wieder auf, verdrängte die bleierne Nacht.

Madame Pomfrey, die gestern beim lesen eingeschlafen war, öffnete langsam die Augen.

"Du meine Güte, ich muss eingeschlafen sein!"

Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, richtete sich die Haare und bekam dann gleich den nächsten Schreck.

"Ich habe Mr. Malfoy und Potter vergessen!"

Sie schnellte aus ihrem Kämmerlein und wollte gerade eine Entschuldigung stammeln als sie inne hielt.

Draco und Harry lagen immer noch eng umschlungen auf dem Bett.

"Ich muss wohl noch träumen.."

Sie rieb sich die Augen, doch das Bild vor ihr war unverändert.

"Dieses Wochenende wird immer merkwürdiger".

Sie drehte sich wieder um und verschwand in ihrem Kämmerlein.

Auf diesen Schreck musste sie erst mal etwas trinken.

Derweil fielen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf das Bett und weckten Draco.

Er schlug die Augen auf.. und war sofort verwirrt.

/Was mache ich hier? Wer ist das?/

Panik überkam ihn schon, bis es ihm plötzlich wieder einfiel.

Er entspannte sich leicht und schaute dann hoch zu Harry.

/Ob er schläft?/

Wie auf Kommando öffnete dieser die Augen und lächelte Draco an.

"Guten Morgen".

Dieser lief leicht rot an und..

"I.. ich habe dich nicht angestarrt!?"

Harry war sich nicht sicher ob das nun eine Aussage oder eine Frage war.

Doch er lachte.

"Natürlich nicht".

Draco verzog derweil das Gesicht.

/Nein war das blöd!/

Harry lächelte Draco immer noch an und streichelte ihm dann durchs Haar.

"Wir sollten aufstehen".

Nach einigen Minuten waren beide fertig zum gehen.

Madame Pomfrey bekam von alledem nichts mit.

Sie war zu sehr in ihren Roman "Der Schuldirektor und die Krankenschwester" vertieft.

Da es noch sehr früh war, und dazu noch Sonntag, waren keine anderen Schüler auf den Gängen.

Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander bis Draco stehen blieb.

"Harry.. wegen gestern Abend.."

Der Angesprochene ging die wenigen Schritte auf den jungen Slytherin zu, so das er ihm direkt gegenüber stand.

"Ich habe mich in deiner Gegenwart einfach so wohl gefühlt.. und gleichzeitig so schlecht. Es kam mir.. falsch vor".

Draco senkte den Kopf.

Noch nie hatte er mit jemandem so über seine Gefühle gesprochen.

Aber etwas anderes blieb ihm auch gar nicht übrig, ansonsten würde Harry denken er sei einfach eine Heulsuse.

Harry schaute nun auch nach unten, ergriff dann aber Draco's Hand.

"Wenn sich etwas gut anfühlt kann es nicht falsch sein. Egal was andere darüber denken mögen".

Diese Worte trafen Draco wie ein Schlag.

Er lächelte Harry nun freudig an.

"Ja, du hast recht.."

Harry erwiderte das lächeln.

"Ich bin ab jetzt für dich da, okay? Wir können soviel Zeit zusammen verbringen wie du magst".

Man sah Draco deutlich an wie sehr ihn diese Worte freuten.

"Ich brauche noch etwas Zeit.. es ist am besten wenn wir die andern nichts wissen lassen. Noch nicht".

Diese Worte schmerzten in Harry's Herzen.

Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken, konnte er Draco doch irgendwie verstehen.

"Wenn du das möchtest ist es okay für mich".

Draco, der Harry über die ganzen Jahre beobachtet hatte, merkte sofort das seine Worte nicht ganz ehrlich waren.

"Wie könnten uns ja jeden Tag um 7 in dem Klassenzimmer treffen in das ich dich vor einigen Tagen gezogen habe. Und nach den Weihnachtsferien zeigen wir dann allen .."

Ja, was würden sie dann allen zeigen.

Das sie Freunde waren?

Insgeheim hoffte Draco auf mehr als das.

Harry, der sich viel zu sehr freute als das er nachdenken könnte, nickte eifrig.

"Ja, jeden Tag um 7 Uhr. Ansonsten benehmen wir uns ganz normal".

Draco nickte, dann beugte er sich etwas vor und schlang seine Arme um Harry's Hals.

Dieser drückte Draco kurz an sich und ließ ihn dann los.

Beide nickten und gingen dann ihrer Wege.

Flashback ende

Ron stand nur noch starr dort wo er schon am Anfang der Geschichte gestanden hatte.

Hermine nickte nur wissentlich.

"Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht. Du verschwindest also jeden Tag mit Malfoy.."

"Draco.." berichtigte Harry kleinlaut.

Er war sich sicher das die beiden nun kein Wort mehr mit ihm reden würden.

Langsam fing Ron sich wieder.

"Woha, hätte ich ja nicht gedacht. Obwohl es schon komisch war das Malfoy dir in Zaubertränke immer Zettel zuwirft.."

Harry war nun mehr als verwundert.

"Macht euch das nichts aus? Ich meine.."

"Nein, eigentlich nicht" sprachen Ron und Hermine wie aus einem Munde.

Harry war noch nie so froh gewesen zwei so tolle Freunde zu haben.

Dann ging ihm jedoch ein Licht auf.

"Ihr dürft es keinem erzählen okay!?"

"Harry, reg dich nicht auf. Wenn es eines gibt das wir können ist es Geheimnisse zu hüten."

Das klang einleuchtend.

Irgendwie war Harry mehr als froh das er sich das nun von der Seele geredet hatte.

So musste er sie wenigstens nicht mehr belügen.

Die drei Freunde machten sich langsam auf den Weg zum Hof, wollte doch Oliver noch ein wenig Quidditch trainieren.

"Sag mal, wie ist Malfoy eigentlich so?"

In Harry's Magen begann es zu brodeln.

"Also ich meine wie ist er wirklich".

Harry überlegte fieberhaft was er sagen könnte.

Er wusste ja nicht ob es Draco recht war wenn er aus dem Nähkästchen plaudert.

Andererseits würden sie eh miteinander auskommen müssen.

"Er ist sehr nett. List gerne und hat einen ganzen Schrank voller Tee".

Hermine wurde hellhörig.

"Er liest?"

"Er trinkt Tee?" warf Ron ein.

Harry fand (zum Glück) keine Zeit mehr ihre Fragen zu beantworten da sie bereits auf dem Hof angekommen waren.

"Oh oh.."

Ron sprach aus was alle dachten.

Nicht nur Oliver stand dort, sondern mit ihm die halbe Slytherin Mannschaft.

Hermine stellte sich etwas zur Zeit, um nicht zu stören, Ron und Harry stellten sich zu Oliver.

"Da seit ihr ja endlich. Da trainieren alleine nicht viel bringt, haben wir uns geeinigt mit den Slytherin zu trainieren".

Harry schaute einmal in die Runde.

Anscheinend waren nur er und Ron davon nicht informiert worden.

"Dann alle Mann zum Spielfeld".

Ron lief nach vorne zu Oliver um ihn zu fragen wie er auf diese Idee gekommen war.

Und warum er davon nichts wusste.

Harry schlich derweil so ziemlich als letzer hinterher.

Höchstens drei Leute waren noch langsamer als er.

Plötzlich fühlte er Stoff der an seiner freien Hand entlang strich.

Draco ging ganz gemütlich neben ihm, als wäre das immer so.

"Wußtest du davon?"

Harry flüsterte nur.

"Nein, aber als ich's vorhin erfahren habe wollte ich unbedingt mitmachen. Und du kannst ruhig lauter sprechen".

Harry war nun sichtlich verwirrt.

Noch bevor er fragen konnte was denn heute nur in Draco gefahren war, kamen sie am Quidditchfeld an.

"So, erstmal können sich die beiden Sucher an den Rand setzten. Die anderen haben das Training nötiger. Also, auf eure Besen!"

Harry setzte sich etwas abseits vom Geschehen ins Gras.

Draco folgte ihm und setzte sich direkt daneben.

/Komisch, ich dachte es soll nicht auffallen../

"Schon gut, zerbrich dir nicht deinen schönen Kopf. Sollen ruhig alle sehen".

Harry fragte sich woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel kam.

Hermine hatte sich absichtlich ein gutes Stück weggesetzt, aber so das sie ja noch alles sehen konnte.

/Das könnte interessant werden../

---

Hier ist Ende.

Ich hatte ja eigentlich vor nur bis kurz nach dem Flashback zu schreiben, und dort die Geschichte ganz enden zu lassen.

Aber irgendwie ging es gerade so gut von der Hand, das es doch noch etwas weitergeht.

Hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen..

Über Kommis freue ich mich natürlich ;)


End file.
